


The Ghost and the Baby

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Marimen Carmen [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Original Work
Genre: Babies, F/F, Ghosts, Horror, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-31 22:16:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Gabi sees Carmen's ghost.





	1. Chapter 1

Gabi was sleeping in her crib but she hears a somber yet soft voice singing.

It was Carmen.

Gabi squealed

Carmen said "No no i didn't mean to scare you"

Gabi cooed

Carmen said "I'm Carmen and you must be Gabi"

Gabi yawned and goes to sleep.

"Goodnight Gabi"


	2. Chapter 2

Carmen was gardening but Gabi was crawling to her.

Gabi babbled.

Carmen said "I'm not gonna change you go ask some one else."

Gabi babbled

Mirimen holds Gabi

Clock transition

Joachim was gardening but he hears Gabi babbling.

Joachim said "Oy vey I'm not gonna change you right now go someone else"

Gabi babbled angrily

Gabi throws her diaper at Joachim.

Marimen laughed at Joachim


End file.
